


Let's Get Out Of Here!

by hikari_yuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day Haikyuu!! Writing Challenge, Day 2, In a way, M/M, beach date, oikawa is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari_yuma/pseuds/hikari_yuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Y’know what?” Tooru replied, getting to his feet and raising his hand in signal for a waiter. “Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>“But –“ Koushi gestured to their suits and the expensive food, brows drawing together in a frown.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it!” Oikawa shot back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Out Of Here!

“Hey, you’re not eating anything.” Tooru noted, tilting his had slightly to one sign. Concern flickered across his face as he watched his boyfriend play idly with his food, moving it around his plate. “Are you alright, Kou-chan?” The brunette’s voice was soft, so as not to alert any of the nearby waiters. Glancing up, the silver-haired man opposite him blinked, startled.

“I’m good.” He flashed Oikawa a smile, but the latter knew better. He himself often hid behind a smile as bright as the one being offered to him. He knew only too well how much discomfort could be concealed behind a cheerful expression, and he wondered with a stab of guilt if there was something going on that he should have noted earlier.

“Why do I find that hard to believe?” Oikawa murmured, leaning forwards slightly. He leaned his elbows on the table and rested his chin on one of his hands. “What’s wrong, Koushi?”

“It’s stupid.” Suga began hesitantly, carefully avoiding his gaze.

“I won’t laugh.” Oikawa promised, offering him a smile he hoped held a tinge of reassurance. With a soft snort of laughter, Suga shrugged and glanced around before echoing his boyfriend’s movements and leaning forwards. “It’s just…really loud. And crowded.” At this, Oikawa leaned back in his chair, feeling as if something heavy had just been torn from his shoulders. He surveyed the restaurant for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip for a moment. Hmm…Suga had a point. Everything was too bright, and it was _loud_ …

“Y’know what?” Tooru replied, getting to his feet and raising his hand in signal for a waiter. “Let’s get out of here.”

“But –“ Koushi gestured to their suits and the expensive food, brows drawing together in a frown.

“Don’t worry about it!” Oikawa shot back.

~~~

It didn’t take him long to pay, and in what seemed like no time at all they were in the car, the stars shining above them. Oikawa grinned to himself – there was one place he was certain that Suga would feel comfortable at. They’d gone a few times and, though Koushi had never said anything, it was so easy to see how happy he was.

Oikawa glanced at the night sky out of his window, and grinned at the moon.

~~~

He got Suga to close his eyes. It wasn’t really much of a surprise, but in some childish way it made Tooru feel more accomplished and proud of himself. Throwing out his chest, he pulled Suga forwards, having entwined his slim fingers with Suga’s, and pressed a light kiss to his forehead.

“Alright, Kou-chan, you can open your eyes now!” When Suga’s rich brown eyes flickered open, they landed on a building lit by fairy lights of various colours, a plethora of flower bushes lining the paths and filling the air with their sweet scent. Suga grinned, inhaling deeply. The sea air filled his lungs, and he glanced over his shoulder for clarification that they really were where he thought that they were.

It was a little family-owned restaurant by the sea, that Suga had been visiting since he’d been little. The quaint little place held a place in Oikawa’s heart, and he was on a first name basis with all of the staff – he and Koushi had often visited the place, in the past, and Suga had personally introduced him. The fish and chips were excellent, as was the pizza, and Oikawa remembered fondly that he and Suga had celebrated their first anniversary and his 18th birthday at the seaside restaurant. It held many fond memories, that were now flooding over him with joy.

Lately, they’d opted for fancy restaurants closer to their apartment. But in that moment, Tooru wondered why he’d left it so long before bringing Suga out to the restaurant again – the euphoric look on his boyfriend’s face and the smile that rested there was infectious.

“C’mon, Kou-chan!” He called eagerly, still holding onto Suga’s hands. With a laugh, Suga followed eagerly, and it was like they were 17 again, still young and wild and carefree.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little Oisuga ficlet! Kudos and comments are always appreciated too :3c


End file.
